


Trust Issues

by Chrysanthinum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Vibrating Butt Plugs, accidental exhibitionism?, boyfriends of eight years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthinum/pseuds/Chrysanthinum
Summary: “Cas you gotta hurry, we still need to pick up my mom and get to the restaurant in time for out reservation!” Dean yells up the stairs to his boyfriend of eight years. “Now get your cute ass down here!”I'm bad at summaries, so there ya go





	Trust Issues

“Cas you gotta hurry, we still need to pick up my mom and get to the restaurant in time for out reservation!” Dean yells up the stairs to his boyfriend of eight years. “Now get your cute ass down here!” 

Not a minute later Cas is coming down the steps. “I would’ve been faster if you didn’t practically beg me to put a plug in. Took a little bit of time to stretch myself y’know.” Castiel reminded as he fastened a watch around his wrist.

“Is it that one plug of yours that we like?” Dean questions, wiggling his eyebrows and sneaking a hand back to grab one of Cas’ ass cheeks.

Letting out an indignant yelp, he shoved Dean’s hand away. “If you’re asking if it’s the vibrating one, then yes it is and no we are not taking the remote with us. It is going to stay off until we get back,” Cas slightly craned his head up to give Dean a kiss on the lips, “then you can have all the fun with the remote that you want.”

Dean let out a light moan and let his eyes roll back for a second. “As great as that sounds babe, I can just take it with me and I swear I won’t turn it on. Pinky promise.” 

“What’s the point of taking it with if we can’t even turn it on, Dean?” Cas inquired, a suspicious lilt to his voice.

“It’s the thrill of it, babe!” Dean beamed, “And come on, you can’t tell me it doesn’t turn you on just a little bit.”

Dean knew he’d won when he saw that Cas thinking about it. “Fine, but Dean Winchester I swear if you put one finger on the control when we’re in front of your mother then I will be withholding sex for a week.” With that, Cas started to walk out the door into the two-car garage and throwing over his shoulder, “we’re taking my car so come on!”

“Coming!” Dean informed, patting the control to the plug he had in his jacket pocket before following.

 

“Mary it is so good to see you! Beautiful as always.” Cas compliments as Mary Winchester slides into the passenger seat of Castiel’s car. 

“Cas, always the charmer, thank you.” Mary replies, beaming at the compliment she’d been given. 

“Hey mom.” Dean says from the back seat when he leans forward giving her a kiss on the cheek as Cas pulls the car away from the curb.

“Dean, honey you look well.” Mary stated. “Castiel I have to ask, how did you get him to sit in the back seat? I only ever see him as the driver, you are a miracle worker.” 

“I’m back here by my own volition!” came Dean’s indignant voice from behind his mom and boyfriend, “I didn’t want you sitting in the back seat, mom. That would’ve been rude of me to have you sit back here.”

“That’s very sweet of you, honey.” Mary smiled, “Now Cas, what have you been up to lately?”

Dean sits back in his seat as Cas starts to get into his job and how he’s been doing lately while Mary smiles and laughs along. Dean didn’t realize how boring the back seat was until he had to be the one to sit there, and the restaurant was still almost an hour out. 

“Do I have time for a nap back here?” Dean asked the front seat occupants. 

Almost at the same time he heard a “Sure, honey” from Mary and a “Don’t you dare” from Cas. 

Mary sent a questioning look to Cas who in turn looked sheepish for denying Dean a nap that Mary said was fine. “Sorry, Mary. It’s just that if he has a nap now, even a small one, when we get to the restaurant he will be a giant pain in the ass.”

Mary nodded her head, “I completely understand. I hoped he might have grown out of that.” She reached over and patted Cas’ knee.

“If I can’t take a nap then I guess I’ll just have to entertain myself back here then.” Dean muttered to himself, subtly slipping the vibrating plug remote out of his jacket pocket while Mary and Cas took up talking again. 

“But this guy Balthazar that I woOOrk with,” Cas sent a glare to Dean in the back seat as he felt the pulsing plug inside him stop.

“Cas honey are you okay? What just happened?” Mary asked sitting up in her seat, alarmed at the sudden outburst.

“I’m fine, Mary” Cas assures, taking a deep breathe to calm himself. “I just got a bad cramp in my leg, that’s all.”

“If you’re sure you’re alright dear.” She sits back in her seat and waits for Cas to continue his story. 

“Yeah Cas, as long as you’re okay.” Dean commented, false worry in his voice. Cas glared at him in the rearview mirror while Dean smirked and blew him a kiss.

“Honestly, just a stupid cramp that I never want anything to with ever again if it happens again.” Cas pointedly jabs. 

Mary, being none the wiser of what was going on pipes up, “Well I’m sure you can’t go the rest of your life without it happening again. It’s bound to happen again at some point, dear.”

‘Sooner than you know’ Dean thinks to himself. He lets Cas and his mom get to talking again, waits until his boyfriend stops giving him dirty looks in the rearview mirror and poises his finger over the on switch again, before pressing down and turning the vibrations up. 

A low, short whine comes from the front seat. Cas bites his lip and bangs hand his hand against the steering wheel. This can’t be happening to him right now. The feel of the vibrations inside him, how amazing it felt, how he never wanted it to end but needed it to end.

Dean’s surprised by the fact that Cas is still driving straight, not wanting to push his luck he presses the off switch. 

Cas breathes a sigh of relief; he was getting way too close to coming for him to be comfortable with. As much as he needs it now, there’s no way in hell he’d want to do it front of Mary. 

While Cas was having a difficult time, Dean was having the time of his life in the backseat. Sure, he was rocking a semi, which should’ve been awkward with his mom so close and all, but all he could think about was making Cas get off right here in the car and the sounds he would make. 

“How much longer until we get to the restaurant now?” Dean asked, curious as to how much time he had left to play around. 

Cas was about to snap a reply when Mary beat him to it, “We’re only about twenty minutes out, I swear Dean you are worse now than you were when you were a child. Just relax and we’ll be there before you know it. ” She shakes her head, then looks over at Cas and rolls her eyes. 

Pointing his eyes up to look into the mirror he can see Cas’ smile at his mother’s annoyance. Fine, if he was going to be that way then Dean would show no mercy. He put the vibrator on the highest level and sat back, waiting for the inevitable to happen. 

Cas felt the vibrations come on stronger this time, he swears it’s vibrating his whole body now. “Oh God.” He said in a puff of air. “Oh my God, please Dean”  
Mary sat, shocked. “What did he do? Dean what are you doing to him?” She was going back and forth between starting at her son and checking to see if Cas was okay. 

He could feel the peak coming again and could barely hold in his moans anymore, he pulled over to the side of the road with the last bit of his coherency “ooohhhh…uuuugghh Dean I’m gon-gonna cum, you have to s-stop!” He was white knuckling the wheel. 

Mary was mad now, “Dean Samuel Winchester, you stop whatever you’re doing right now or I swear to God!” 

Dean was laughing, not even caring about the fact that the other occupants in the car probably wanted to beat him black and blue. “I’m not even touching him, mom!”  
Mary started smacking Dean anywhere she could reach him from the front seat of the car. 

“Oh sh-shit. Fuck me.” Cas was rocking his hips on the seat now, any minute now and he’d be done for, this far gone not even caring who was in the car with him. “Fuck! I’m gon-“ He was unable to finish his sentence before he was cumming in his pants, pushing his hand down on his clothed cock to ride through his orgasm.  
Dean’s mouth fell open slightly as Mary stopped hitting him and froze. 

“Dean,” Cas got out after he caught his breath from his orgasm, body giving small twitches from the overstimulation the vibrations were still giving, “give the remote to your mother. One month.” 

Dean willingly handed the remote to his mother. She snatched it away from him and turned it off before stowing it away in her purse before settling back into her seat. “Castiel, I’m sure you would like to go home and get out of those jeans. You can drop me off back at my house and you and I can reschedule dinner for another night if you would still like.” Mary’s tone was soft and considerate.

Cas just nodded his head and gave a small smile before doing a U-turn and going back the way they came.

 

Cas pulled up out front of Mary’s house and grabbed her hand, giving it an apologetic squeeze. Mary got out of the car but stood in the open door as she dug through her purse. Having found what she’d been looking for, she bent down and gave the plug’s vibration control to Castiel who gave her a thankful smile before she left.

Dean opted to stay in the back even after it was freed up. Not that his boyfriend gave him much of choice seeing as how he didn’t linger in front of Mary’s house after she shut the door. Cas was mad at him but he thought it was worth it.

They were almost home when something came to Dean’s mind. “What did you mean by one month?”

“You have proven that you can’t be trusted, so you have to wait a whole month.” Cas informs, tone cold. Dean knew he’d fucked up by the sound of Cas’ voice. “No sex, no foreplay, you get nothing for a whole month Dean.” 

Dean slumped into his seat, mouth turned into pout. He heard Cas sigh, thinking it was just from exasperation at him. That was until he could hear a small vibrating sound. He looked up into the rearview mirror and he could see Cas’ eyes half-lidded and his mouth slightly open. 

Looking between the driver seat and passenger seat he saw that Cas had the remote for the plug’s vibrations held tightly in his hand.  
Dean knew then that he wouldn’t have to worry; Cas wouldn’t be able to hold out for a whole month.


End file.
